sailor_moonfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Act 8 - Rei to Otōsan
In der achten Episode der Realfilmserie kommen sich Rei und Makoto aufgrund dem schwierigen Verhältnis, das Rei zu ihrem Vater hat, näher und die beiden fangen an, sich anzufreunden. Inhalt In der Geheimbasis warten Ami, Rei und Makoto auf Usagi, die wieder einmal viel zu spät dran ist. Makoto möchte losgehen, um zu nachzusehen, wo Usagi denn bliebe. Ihr Vorschlag wird jedoch von Rei kritisiert, da sie dieses Vorhaben als viel zu neugierig einstuft. Makoto ist gegensätzlicher Meinung und findet an ihrem Vorhaben nichts Falsches. Am Schalter des Karaoke Crowns schießt Motoki eifrig Bilder von sich mit seiner Hausschildkröte Kamekichi. Da stürmt Usagi herein und rennt an ihm vorbei. Motoki versucht zwar sich bei ihr für die nicht sonderlich amüsante Verabredung im Vergnügungspark zu entschuldigen, aber sie kann ihn nicht mehr hören, da sie bereits zu weit weg ist. Usagi rast in die Geheimbasis und erklärt den Mädchen freudig erregt, warum sie alle hier her beordert hat: In Kürze findet ein Wettbewerb statt, bei dem sich die Teilnehmer als das Einhorn-Maskottchen von Minako Aino - Nako Nako genannt - verkleiden und der beste Auftritt prämiert wird. Usagi nimmt an, dass ihre Kameradinnen auch teilnehmen werden, aber Rei lehnt dies ab (was Usagi nicht sonderlich überrascht), Ami kann nicht teilnehmen, weil ihre Nachforschungen - u.a. über Sailor V - sie zu sehr in Anspruch nehmen und Makoto ist schlichtweg nicht interessiert. Da Usagi nun weiß, dass ihre Kameradinnen nicht teilnehmen werden, bettelt sie die drei um ihre Mithilfe an. Usagi hat versehentlich am Vortag eine falsche Hausaufgabe gemacht und nun hat sie keine Zeit mehr, sich um ihr Kostüm zu kümmern, da sie die Erledigung ihrer richtigen Hausaufgabe nachzuholen hat. Makoto ist gewillt ihr zu helfen, aber Rei besteht streng darauf, dass Usagi sich alleine um ihr Kostüm kümmern sollte. Makoto und Rei fangen an sich zu zanken, bis Usagi dazwischen schreitet, um den Streit zu beenden. Da sie nicht möchte, dass Makoto und Rei sich wegen ihr in die Haare kriegen, meint sie, es gehe schon in Ordnung, wenn sie sich nun doch alleine um das Kostüm kümmere. Die beiden Streithennen blicken sich feindselig an und Makoto sagt zu Rei, dass sie kaltherzig sei. Im Dark Kingdom spielt Zoisite an seinem Klavier in der Hoffnung, dadurch Sailor V zu finden. Er wird dabei von Jadeite unterbrochen, der ihn um Hilfe beim Kampf gegen die Sailor Kriegerinnen bittet. Im Thronsaal Queen Beryls berichtet Nephrite seiner Königin von Jadeites Fehlschlägen. Sehr zu Nephrites Missfallen kontert Beryl, dass es besser sei, etwas zu versuchen und zu scheitern als nur zu reden und nichts zu machen. Auf dem Weg zum Hikawa-Tempel hält Makoto ein hölzernes Täfelchen in der Hand. Auf Usagis Betteln hin soll Makoto es irgendwo am Tempelgelände aufhängen, damit sich ihr Wunsch, dass sie den Nako-Nako-Wettbewerb gewinnt, wahr werde. Zudem bat Usagi sie, dass sie sich mit Rei aussprechen sollte. Als Makoto am Tempel ankommt, hört sie Rei telefonieren. In diesem Gespräch spricht Rei davon, dass es für eine gute familiäre Beziehung für "ihn" zu spät sei und sie ihn auch nicht sehen wolle. Erst als Rei auflegt, bemerkt sie Makotos Anwesenheit und die beiden fangen wieder an zu zanken. Makoto geht wütend fort, bleibt aber kurz stehen, da sie sich an den Wunsch von Usagi erinnert. Aber nachdem sie kurz zu Rei zurückblickt, verliert sie jegliche Motiviation und geht davon. Währenddessen beschäftigt Usagi bei sich zu Hause mit ihren Hausaufgaben, allerdings ist sie mit ihren Gedanken bei Rei und Makoto. Aber Usagi nimmt sich vor, dass sie sich nun auf die Schule konzentrieren müsse und fängt tatsächlich an, fleißig zu lernen. Ihr Bruder Shingo ist ganz erstaunt über den unerwarteten Eifer seiner Schwester und berichtet seiner Mutter Ikuko von den Anstrengungen Usagis. Ikuko ist anfänglich ein wenig besorgt um ihre Tochter, findet aber schließlich, dass Lernen ihr schon nicht schaden könne. Zumindest denkt sie dies bis Shingo meint, dass Usagi vielleicht vom vielen Lernen überschnappen könnte. Glücklich und zufrieden hat Usagi ihre Schulaufgaben erledigt und ist trotz ihrer Müdigkeit fest entschlossen, an dem Kostüm für den Wettbewerb zu arbeiten. Wenig später kommt Ikuko mit einem kleinen Snack zu ihr ins Zimmer und findet dort geschockt Usagi vor, die in ihrem Kostüm steckt und die Laute des Fantasie-Einhorns nachahmt. Ikuko befürchtet, dass ihre Tochter verrückt geworden sei und reißt ihr die Haube vom Kopf. Sie versucht ihre Tochter zu beruhigen, indem sie ihr erkläre, dass alles in Ordnung sei und sie nicht mehr lernen müsse. Am nächsten Morgen haben in der Juban-Mittelschule Usagi, Naru, Momoko und Kanami ihre Nako-Nako-Kostüme angezogen und üben ihre Posen. Usagi ist jedoch schon so übermüdet, dass sie kaum noch registriert, was sie macht. Ami und Makoto beobachten die Schulkameradinnen und beide sind sehr erfreut, dass Usagi es geschafft hat, ihr Kostüm fertig zu stellen. Ami bedauert, dass sie nicht zum Wettbewerb gehen könne, da zur gleichen Zeit der Unterricht an der Aufbauschule stattfände, aber sie ist froh, dass zumindest Makoto ihre Kameradin beim Wettbewerb unterstützen könne. Mit einem schlechten Gewissen steckt sie ihre Hand in die Tasche und findet dort Usagis Holztäfelchen vor, die sie immer noch nicht im Hikawa-Tempel aufgehangen hat. Im Dark Kingdom erzählt Zoisite seinem Kameraden Jadeite, dass er in der Lage sei, seine Seele an jeden möglichen Ort zu transportieren, an dem sich Sailor Moon gerade befände. Jadeite fängt an sich zu konzentrieren, während Zoisite sein Klavierspiel fortführt. Um ihr Versprechen gegenüber Usagi dennoch einzulösen, macht sich Makoto auf den Weg zum Hikawa-Tempel. Dort angekommen wird sie Zeugin, wie Rei von einigen Männern in Anzügen gezwungen wird, in eine Limousine einzusteigen. Makoto denkt sofort an eine Entführung und rennt hinter dem Auto her. Dieses hält vor einem großen Gebäude und eine Frau namens Miss Kurata sagt Rei, dass sie aussteigen solle. In einer Halle versammeln sich viele kostümierte Personen, die an dem Nako-Nako-Wettbewerb teilnehmen. Usagi beäugt ihre Konkurrenz und ist sehr nervös. Eine der anderen Mädchen ist schon ganz gespannt, wann Minako Aino sich hier - wie angekündigt - blicken lassen wird. Im Inneren des Gebäudes folgt Makoto unauffälligt die unbekannte Frau, die kurz vorhin mit Rei im Auto saß. Als diese Frau in einem Zimmer verschwindet, möchte Makoto es ebenfalls betreten, jedoch stellt sie fest, dass die Tür abgeschlossen wurde. Zwei Männer in Anzügen tauchen auf und möchten Makoto aus dem Gebäude führen. Makoto ist jedoch nicht gewillt, die beiden zu begleiten, und kann beide Männer im Kampf zu Boden bringen. Die Frau - Miss Kurata - öffnet die Türe, um nachzusehen, was der ganze Lärm zu bedeuten habe. Als sie Makoto erblickt, möchte sie um Hilfe rufen, doch Rei beteuert Miss Kurata, dass es sich bei dem Mädchen um eine Freundin handle. Makoto tritt ein und ist überrascht Rei nicht in ihrer gewohnten Miko-Robe vorzufinden, sondern in einem eleganten Kostüm. Rei bittet Miss Kurata, die beiden alleine zu lassen, aber bevor die Dame geht, erinnerte sie Rei daran, dass ihr Vater in Kürze hier sein werde. Makoto ist sehr überrascht von Reis Vater zu hören. Rei erläutert, dass ihr Vater ein vielbeschäftigter Politiker sei und sie sich einmal im Monat zum Essen treffen. Im ersten Moment ist Makoto erleichtert, aber dann erinnert sie sich an Reis Einwand gegen zu viel Neugierde und versichert Rei, dass sie ihr nicht nachspionieren wollte, sondern sie ernsthaft gedacht habe, sie stecke in Schwierigkeiten. Rei ist überrascht zu hören, dass Makoto ihr zu Hilfe geeilt ist und sagt dann, dass sie wirklich Hilfe benötige, da sie auf keinen Fall hier sein möchte. Zoisite spielt weiterhin Klavier und da scheint sich endlich bei Jadeite etwas Mysteriöses zu tun. Zur gleichen Zeit wechselt in der Wettbewerbshalle die Musik: Statt Minakos Hit C'est la Vie hört man nun das Klavierspiel Zoisites. Miss Kurata kehrt ins Zimmer zurück und sagt Rei, ihr Vater sei bereits unterwegs und sie erwähnt, dass er Material für einen Zeitungsartikel über ihn und den idealen Zusammenhalt seiner Familie. Rei steigen die Tränen in die Augen und zornig verlangt sie von Miss Kurata zu wissen, wie ihr Verhältnis zu ihrem Vater denn bitteschön ideal sein solle. Seit ihre Mutter gestorben ist, ist alles, was ihr Vater möchte, gut in der Öffentlichkeit als Politiker dazustehen. Miss Kurata, seine Sekretärin protestiert, doch Rei will nichts von ihr mehr hören und versucht sie aus dem Zimmer hinauszuschieben. Sie kämpft dagegen an, aber Makoto unterstützt Rei und ihnen gelingt es, die Sekretärin vor die Tür zu zerren. Danach schließen die beiden Mädchen die Türe und weigern sich die Tür zu öffnen. Schließlich gibt die Sekretärin auf und deutet den Männern in Anzügen an, dass sie Rei wenige Minuten geben solle, um sich zu beruhigen. Eingesperrt im Zimmer erzählt Rei Makoto, dass ihr Vater eine schöne Fassade für die Medien aufzieht. Er hasse Reis besonderen Fähigkeiten und ließ sie deswegen im Hikawa-Tempel leben. Sie behauptet, dass sie eigentlich froh darüber sei, denn diese Situation hat sie stärker gemacht, aber sie habe diese ganze Heuchelei so satt. Makoto überlegt eine kurze Weile, schlägt dann aber vor, dass sie einfach weglaufen solle. Eine Weile später steht eine Service-Angestellte mit einem Rollwagen mit Essen vor der Türe und ihr wird Einlass gewährt. Die beiden Männer versuchen dem Wagen zwar zu folgen, allerdings wird ihnen prompt die Tür vor der Nase wieder zugeworfen. Nach einiger Zeit öffnet sich erneut die Türe und Makoto trägt nun die Uniform der Angestellten und schiebt den Rollwagen hinaus. In sicherer Distanz schaut Rei aus dem Rollwagen hinaus und drückt ihre Verwunderung gegenüber Makoto aus. Eigentlich hatte sie erwartet, dass Makoto ihr raten würde, dass sie sich mit ihrem Vater aussöhnen solle, stattdessen schlug Makoto diese Flucht vor. Makoto gibt zu, dass sie zwar darüber nachgedacht habe, sie solle mit ihrem Vater reden, aber da sie schließlich keine Familie hat, habe sie schließlich keine Ahnung über diese Angelegenheiten. Grinsend fängt Makoto nun an mit dem Wagen durch die Gänge des Gebäudes zu rennen und Rei, die wieder in ihrer Miko-Robe gekleidet ist, zieht das verhüllende Tischtuch vom Wagen. Die beiden haben eine Menge Spaß und Rei lacht herzhaft aus, als ein Angestellter sich in Sicherheit vor dem rollenden Wagen springt. Nach dieser rasanten Fahrt bleibt Makoto stehen, um ihre Tasche aus dem Wagen zu nehmen. Dabei lässt sie diese aber ungeschickt fallen und der gesamte Inhalt fällt aus ihr heraus. Rei erblickt lauter süße und feminine Dinge, wie zum Beispiel einen Nako-Nako-Schlüsselanhänger und einige Schminkutensilien. Sie zieht Makoto damit auf, da sie nicht erwartet hätte, dass Makoto so niedliche Dinge besäße. Verlegen versucht Makoto schnell ihre Sachen wieder einzusammeln und die beiden fangen herzhaft an zu lachen. Plötzlich erreicht ein Notruf von Luna über die Teletia S die beiden Mädchen. Bei dem Nako-Nako-Wettbewerb verlieren sämtliche Anwesenden ihre Energie und liegen hilflos am Boden. Usagi ist die einzige, die noch bei Bewusstsein ist, und versucht verzweifelt ihre Freundinnen wieder aufzuwecken. Immer noch tönt die Klaviermusik durch die Raum. In seinem Zimmer sagt Zoisite zu Jadeite, dass dessen Seelentransport beginnen könne. Als Jadeite seine Augen öffnet, findet er sich in der Wettbewerbshalle wieder. Er erblickt Usagi und schickt einen Angriff in ihre Richtung. Usagi kann aber ausweichen und sich dann rasch in Sailor Moon verwandeln. Während ihrer Verwandlung positioniert Jadeite sich hinter ihr und ergreift sie am Nacken. Sailor Moon wehrt sich dagegen, wird aber von ihm schließlich durch die Halle geschleudert. Daraufhin ist Sailor Moon beschäftigt Jadeites Angriffen auszuweichen. Minako Aino führt mit ihrer Limousine vor die Halle, in der der Wettbewerb stattfindet. Sie erschreckt, als plötzlich im Radio die mysteriöse Klaviermusik gespielt wird. Minako schaut sich um und erblickt Zoisite, der sie triumphierend anstarrt. Minako hält sich die Ohren zu und brüllt den Fahrer an, dass er die Musik abstellen solle. Als dieser das Radio ausgeschaltet hat, verschwindet Zoisite wieder. Minakos Manager sind verwundert über das seltsame Verhalten, das Minako soeben an den Tag gelegt hat. Jadeite kann Sailor Moon mit einer Energieattacke niederstrecken und setzt nun zum finalen Schlag an. Aber Sailor Mars und Sailor Jupiter tauchen in dem Moment auf und führen den Kampf gegen Jadeite fort. Die zwei Kriegerinnen greifen mit Akuryo Taisan und Flower Hurricane an, aber Jadeite absorbiert die Attacken in einem grünen Energieball und erklärt, dass er die Kriegerinnen nun zur Hölle schicken werde. Doch plötzlich spürt Jadeite große Schmerzen und er beginnt rot zu glühen, ehe er verschwindet. Mars und Jupiter verstehen nicht, was gerade passiert sei, doch sie halten sich nicht lange mit Nachdenken auf, sondern rennen schnell zurück zu Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon behauptet, dass es ihr gut gehe und ist sehr glücklich darüber, dass Sailor Mars und Sailor Jupiter offensichtlich ihre Meinungsverschiedenheit überwunden haben. Stolz erklärt sie, dass sie sich um das Kostüm ganz alleine gekümmert hat und dass sie nun den Wettbewerb gewinnen werde. Doch daraufhin bricht Sailor Moon vor lauter Erschöpfung zusammen und schläft friedlich. Der Wettbewerb findet aber dennoch statt, aber der Moderator muss den Teilnehmenden bedauerlicherweise mitteilen, dass Minako Aino aus Termingründen leider nicht hier sein könne, jedoch habe sie den Hauptpreis, ein großes Nako-Nako-Stofftier, signiert habe. Rei und Makoto haben sich dazu entschlossen, für Usagi an dem Wettbewerb teilzunehmen, und sind als Nako Nako verkleidet. Doch obwohl sie alles auf der Bühne gegeben haben, gewinnt weder Rei noch Makoto den Wettbewerb, sondern müssen sich mit Trostpreisen zufrieden geben. Die beiden Mädchen stimmen überein, dass sie auf keinen Fall Usagi jemals etwas von ihrer Teilnahme erzählen werde. Usagi schläft friedlich in ihrem Bett und träumt vom Wettbewerb. Luna ist beunruhigt, denn falls die Sailor Kriegerinnen nicht bald ihre vollen Sailor-Kräfte in ihnen erwachen, werden sie in großer Gefahr sein. Denn der Feind wird immer stärker. Im Klavierzimmer des Dark Kingdoms liegt Jadeite vor Schmerz röchelnd am Boden. Zoisite stellt schelmisch fest, dass er sich für den ersten Versucht gar nicht mal so schlecht angestellt habe. Dann erklärt er, dass er die Anwesenheit Sailor Vs gespürt habe und setzt sich zufrieden an sein Klavier. Besetzung Trivia * In dieser Episode wird zum ersten Mal der Angriff Flower Hurricane verwendet. * Entgegen dem irreführenden Episodentitel hat Reis Vater erst in einer späteren Episode seinen ersten Auftritt. 08